AmekurenaiHen
by Asuka0NK
Summary: <html><head></head>Crimson Blood Chapter. What would happen if another person transferred in after Keiichi. Will she be the miracle that Rika has been serching for or will she just continue the cycle of sadness and death. Rated M for later chapters</html>
1. Chapter 1

Amekurenai-Hen

**Here it is my Higurashi fanfiction. This does feature a OC okay so don't bitch. **

**Anyway I don't own Higurashi it is owned by the fabulous Ryukushi07**

Amekurenai-Hen

I lay down on my seat my eyes shut has I dreamed of a beautiful village. A new village with new beginnings, it seems so fresh and smells divine. Then I see a blood splattered over everything. Bodies mangled and mutilated. Blood everywhere except one spot. At that spot was a little girl in a shrine maiden outfit; she had light purple hair and what appeared to be horns sticking out of her head. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't make out what she was saying, it looked like she was saying "I'm Sorry". At that moment I feel a shake on my shoulder and I awaken from my nightmare. It was my mother who was sitting next to me

"Kyoko we're here." My mother looked at me concerned "Are you okay Kyoko?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a bad dream is all." I told her. Then I looked out the window and saw a beautiful view of a village surrounded by mountains. I was in awe at the amazing view. This was it my new home Hinimizawa.

We walked around the village and saw several beautiful buildings. One was called the Sonozaki Mansion and we also saw the local shrine. When I walked by and looked quickly I saw her, the girl from my dreams. I looked back and nothing was there. Did I imagine her? I thought. We finally arrived at our new house it was a small little house but still big enough to fit me and my family. I heard my brother say something

"This place looks pretty crappy." He said with a sigh.

This was my brother Tatsuya he's 17 and pretty annoying. He's always says whatever he wants despite the consequences. I think one time he got slapped in the face really hard for breaking up with a girl because he said she was too fat to her face. My mother hit him on the head.

"Tatsuya at least it's a nice house." She told him

"Whatever." He put his arms behind his head and walked inside. My mother followed and then finally me. We unpacked all our stuff and by the time we were done it was about 9:30. We were all tired and went to bed for the night. I lay on my bed for so long yet I couldn't sleep. I was so excited for my first day of school. I also couldn't wait to meet Oryou Sonozaki the leader of the Sonozaki's and the village. Eventually my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep.

"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry," I saw it the bloody village and the same little girl yet this time the dream is going to continue has I have no one to wake me up. The little demon girl kept getting closer and closer. Before I knew it she was right in front of me. I jumped back and then she looked up at me. Her face looked so sad like a puppy that has been kicked too many times. Her eyes were filled with a deep eternal sadness that couldn't be explained in words. She spoke to me.

"Please leave this village; I don't want you to be involved." She told me this and then disappeared right before my eyes and then a bright light enveloped me. My eyes opened and my mom was opening my blinds and the light shined right into my eyes. I got up and got dressed. I combed my hair and I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a white dress that reached down to my knees and had two straps that went around my shoulders. I went off to school and walked along the road till I realized something. I don't know where I'm going. I kept walking until I came upon a girl who was wearing a white shirt with a blue collar and yellow tie. She also had on a short blue skirt. I saw her and she had short orange hair. She looked about my age so she most likely goes to the school here. I ran over to her and she turned around and saw me.

"Umm good morning, I was wondering where the school was." I asked the girl

"Oh, I can take you there if you want." The girl responded "But I'm waiting for my friend right now so if you want you can come with us."

This girl was so nice I said to her

"Thanks. Oh and also what's your name." I asked

"Oh my name is Rena Ryuguu." She told me. At that time we turned and saw a boy with messy brown hair running over to us.

"Oh sorry I'm late Rena, I woke up late." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Its fine Keiichi, I wasn't waiting long." Even though I wasn't here that long I could tell she was lying.

"Hey Rena whose this girl." Keiichi pointed his finger at me and looked at Rena.

"Oh I think she's a new villager I think, except I don't know her name. She was lost and asked for directions." Rena told the boy.

"Oh, well nice to meet you…..what's your name?" Keiichi asked

"My name is Kyoko Nakamura. Nice to meet you." I said to the boy

"I'm Keiichi Maebara, nice to meet you also." He reached over and I felt his hand rub my head roughly. I blushed when I felt his hand, it hurt but it felt good. I smiled and then the three of us kept walking until we saw a girl with long light green hair tied into a ponytail and another girl with long green hair with the back just pulled back they looked like twins or at least sisters.

"Hey Mion and Shion." Rena waved and ran over. I turned to Keiichi.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"That's Mion and Shion Sonozaki." He answered I was surprised. I have heard stories about the Sonozaki's before I moved here. It's hard to believe that such nice looking girls are Sonozaki's. I heard a voice coming from the one with the ponytail.

"Hey Keiichi who's that girl your with. Is she your new girlfriend or something." The girl came over and whispered in my ear.

"Trust me your too good for him run now. I'm sure he's pretty small and just trying to take advantage of you." My face turned beat red. Are these the people I'm gonna be going to school with. I looked down at the ground has I ran away from the group. I heard the girl yell at me has I ran.

"Hey I was just kidding!" I heard her yet pretended I didn't I was so embarrassed so I just continued running.

"Good going sis you already scared the new villager." Shion giggled "What did you say too her anyway." Mion explained what she said. Rena turned red

"SO CUTE I'M SURE IT'S SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!" Rena's eyes closed and she looked rather excited. Mion hoped she would see the girl at school and apologize.

I finally arrived at the school I walked to what I assumed was the class room I reached for the door and then felt a sharp pain like needles on my skin. I looked down and saw thumbtacks duck taped to the door.

"!" I screamed so loud that I'm sure everyone heard me. I heard the voice of a little girl.

"Satoko I don't think that was Keiichi." I then heard footsteps and the door opened standing in the way was a little girl that was about 9-10. Her face looked disturbed has soon has she saw me. She looked miserable has if she was about to be killed. I noticed those eyes they were the same eyes that little demon girl gave me. I heard her whisper.

"If you're here I guess this world is another dead end." She seemed so sad. I saw a tear fall to the floor and she walked back into the classroom. I thought to myself. What does she mean a dead end?

**Alright so thats chapter 1 please R/R thanks I would really enjoy if you did and if you do that means you get to read some bloody chapters later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 of my fic. When done reading (if you do read it) Please R/R give feedback and help me make the story more injoyable for YOU (I'm looking at you) Higurashi is owned by the fabulous Ryukushi07 and without further ado here is chapter 2. Starting from this chapter the POV will change between Rika and Kyoko.**

**Amekurenai-hen Part 2**

After the little girl with blue hair went back to her desk sulking I got up and tried to go after her till a little blonde girl with a green dress ran up to me.

"I'm sorry, are you okay I thought Keiichi would've been the first one in." The little girl said

"Oh it's fine, it didn't hurt that bad." I told her. It hurt like hell I thought to myself but I couldn't say it. I walked to a desk and sat down. I looked over and saw the little blue haired girl looking at her desk and it looked like she was talking yet no one was there.

**Rika's POV**

"Hanyuu is this world gonna end with my death also?" I looked at her and she looked sad.

"I don't know maybe this time she will be able to save you if you get her help."

"But this is the 3rd time she's ever appeared and both times before this the worlds were almost has bad has the one's where Keiichi didn't come to Hinimizawa." I was sad and I have already lost all hope with this world. Kyoko Nakamura, I don't know her well since this is only the 3rd time she has appeared but her existence in this village is a very bad omen. The first time she appeared I was so happy. I thought that she was the one who will break my destiny but she was actually the first to die at the hands of Keiichi when he strangled her to death but that's a story for another time. The second time she appeared she murdered everyone. My friends, Oryou, Kimiyoshi, Oishi, and even me. Out of all the times my friends that have succumbed to their illness she was probably the most ruthless killer. I remember her face has she sliced my arms and chest, her laugh that filled the village. It was actually terrifying and I was so scared she would return. Hanyuu saw her last moments in a bloody village has she murdered four innocent people right in the street in the dead of night. From what Hanyuu remembers she clawed her throat out right there while she just kept apologizing.

"Hanyuu I need her help, I need to make sure she doesn't succumb. I need you to watch her and tell me if anything happens to her." I told her. Hanyuu understood and floated over right behind Kyoko. Then I heard the door open and there was Keiichi and my friends.

**Kyoko's POV **

Oh no it's them I thought to myself and then the girl with the ponytail walked up to and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Kyoko. Nice to meet you my name is Mion Sonozaki." She looked at me and I gave a nod of approval that I was okay.

"Okay so anyway because you're a new person to Hinimizawa and now our official friend we all will give you a tour of Hinimizawa followed by a homemade lunch made by our little Rena." Mion sounded very noble with what she was saying. I then had a question.

"When did I become your guy's friend?" I asked. There's no way they can be so nice just because I'm a new student.

"Why because you seem really nice and would be a great addition to our club." The girl who spoke was Rena.

"A club?" The one little girl with blue hair walked over holding the hand of the little blonde girl.

"Yea it's a club where we all play game's together. Also my name is Rika Furude and this is Satoko Houjo." So this girl is Rika Furude. She's a lot younger than I expected.

"So you're the famous leader of the Furude family. I thought you would be older hard to believe you're the leader."

"Well I am and it's very nice to meet you." Rika said. I told her the same and I bowed to her. I continued on with my day and learned lots about them. I learned Satoko is a master trap expert. Shion is like a sister to Satoko. I found out that Rena has a fondness of cute things. I also learned that Keiichi is a new transfer student just like me. Finally school ended and I got up to leave while the rest of them put their desks together.

"Hey Kyoko where are you going don't you wanna stay and have the club activity with us?" Keiichi asked me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Oh um sure I guess. What are we going to play?" I asked

"Don't worry sis has that under control." Shion pointed to Mion who was rummaging through her locker for a game. I saw the inside of her locker and it was a huge mess of stuff. I sat down at the empty seat and we waited for Mion. She then pulled some cards.

"This is what were gonna play. Kyoko what we have to do is figure out a mystery. We have a culprit card, a weapon card, and an area card. Today we will play it a little different. The last one to solve a mystery will suffer the punishment game." Mion sounded excited has she said this. I thought a punishment game what will we have to do.

"Today's punishment is hmmmm….the loser has to strip down to their underwear!" Mion yelled. I was screaming in my head what the hell have I gotten myself into. If I lose this game I will have to strip in front of everyone here. It would be fine if they were all girls but Keiichi is here and I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of a boy.

"Hmhmhm you're going down Mion. I can't wait to see your cute little bra and panties." Keiichi sounded so perverted and was drooling. Is this how it's gonna be when if I lose. Well then I guess I hafta win. Several minutes past and finally.

"Hehehe. The killer was Kyoko, the weapon was a rope, and it happened in the classroom." Mion was so proud of her victory and I was the last one the only one who couldn't solve a mystery.

"Well Kyoko time for the punishment game." Mion told me to commence the undressing. I stood up. I felt a huge beating in my chest I was so nervous. Do I have to do this please tell me it's a dream please please.

"Mion don't you think this punishment is too extreme for a newcomer." Rena spoke in my defense. I objected and said it was okay but it wasn't it wasn't okay. I grabbed the hem of my dress and started to pull it up. I pulled up right below my panties so they would still be hidden and then I cried. I didn't want to do this but I already said I did. I can't go back but I want too. Then someone notices the tears forming in my eyes. It's Keiichi.

"Kyoko if you don't wanna do this then don't. Club members I Keiichi will take on the punishment in place of Kyoko." I was so happy to see someone stick up for me and help me. I let go of my dress and I blushed has he told me to sit back down.

"Hoho Keiichi now this is interesting. I here by decree Keiichi will suffer the punishment in place of Kyoko." I sat back down and we all watched Keiichi. He unbuttoned his white shirt and through to the ground. He then lifted up his shirt revealing his bare chest. I looked around to make sure I wasn't the only one whose face was red. No surprisingly Mion's was also a bright red has she watched Keiichi pull his belt and unzip his pants. He took them off and he was left in his gray boxers.

"There I'm done now." Keiichi's face was red it took a lot of courage for him to stand up and undress in front of all these girls.

"Can I put my clothes back on now?"

"Sure Keiichi but you have to make it to the bathroom first before you can put them back on." Mion packed up her stuff has Keiichi went to put his stuff on. I noticed Rena who looked very odd. Her eyes were shut and she had a perverted smile. What is she thinking right now. She then stood up and chased after Keiichi.

"HAO HAO SO CUTE!" She yelled has she ran after him. The girls giggled has she ran off. I noticed the time and ran off leaving.

"Hey Kyoko you gonna join us tomorrow for club." Satoko asked me. I turned and smiled

"Yes I am sure to come back. I had a lot of fun today." I laughed and left the classroom. I heard Keiichi yelling at Rena at the other side of the hallway. I giggled and left for home. I finally made it home and my family was waiting for so we could visit the village leader. Me my mother and Tatsuya left the house and headed to the Sonozaki house.

"Now Tatsuya remember to polite to her." My mother reminded him.

"Whatever I'll be polite." He responded. When we made it there Mion had just got home and saw us has she opened the main doors.

"Oh hey Kyoko what are you doing here?"

"We're here to introduce ourselves to the village leader."

"Oh to my grandma, I can take you inside to meet her."

"I would be honored to follow you. My beautiful lady." My brother wrapped his arm around Mion. He tended to do this to girls he found attractive. Mion didn't resist just accepted and guided us inside. Mion went in first and told us to wait. Mion then invited us in. We saw an old lady who was sitting up underneath a futon. We all bowed to her. My mother spoke.

"Nice to meet you Lady Sonozaki, my name is Aya Nakamura, this is my daughter Kyoko Nakamura and my son Tatsuya Nakamura. We are honored to be in your presence and very happy to live in this village." We all bowed once again.

"It is a pleasure to have a new addition to our village. I hope you will have a nice time in this village. Also make sure to visit the Cotton Drifting Festival next week." Oryou told us and then we bowed one final time and Mion lead us back outside and we headed home. When I got home I was so tired so I went right off to bed. I dreamed again that night but this time it was different. In it I saw Keiichi. I was in his room I came to visit him for some reason. I reached and rubbed his face with my hand and then he reached his arms out to me and his hands wrapped around my neck.

"Keiichi it hurts." I cried out for him to stop and struggled until I lost my breath and my body ceased its movement. Then again that same little demon girl saying the same thing yet again. Why does she keep appearing in my dreams what's the meaning behind it?

**Alright so end of Chapter 2 thanks for reading and please R/R it's the only way to see new chapters. I'm trying to promise myself that I will not release Chapter 3 till at least 2 reviews. I don't even care what you write in them. I just wanna know that someone's reading this so far okay story. Sorry for my ramblings but please please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Yet again I do not own Higurashi blah blah Ryukushi07 anyway here is the next chapter.**

I woke up and headed off to school. I reached for the door but looked first to see if something was there. I saw nothing so I opened up the door and walked in to see everyone sitting there waiting for me. Keiichi walked over to me along with everyone else.

"Hey Kyoko good morning, you pretty late Chie is almost here" He put his hand on my head and rubbed it roughly. My eyes opened wide. I felt a pain in my neck and slapped his hand off my head.

"I'm sorry Keiichi; I'm just not feeling well today." I walked over to my desk and sat down remembering the cold hands of Keiichi that wrapped around my throat and the constant apologizing of the little demon girl. Maybe if I talk to Rika she could help me I thought. I've heard she's like a prophet in this village and can tell the future and stuff like that. Lunch break came. I walked over to Rika and asked to speak to her.

"Hey Rika I have heard about your "powers" and was wondering if you could help me" I felt stupid I was asking a 9 year old to help me with my mental problems.

"What is it you want to know?" I was stunned she sounded interested

"Well I've had bad nightmares with a demon girl and blood and death." I looked down and away from Rika. She looked even more interested and her eyes were wide open.

"Tell me Kyoko about all your dreams. I need to know." Rika was being very serious about it all. I explained to her about the girl with the purple hair and the murders in my dreams.

"Kyoko how would you feel if those worlds weren't dreams but really happened in previous lives?"

"I wouldn't be able to believe that."

"Please remember those worlds." Rika was begging now and she was starting to sort of creep me out

"Please Kyoko you need to remember, please." Rika said this and left

**RIKA'S POV**

"Rika was the demon she talked about me?" Hanyuu was sad when Kyoko said that

"Yes Hanyuu but she just doesn't understand so don't take it personally" I sat and my seat and talked to Hanyuu about what Kyoko told me

"So she is able to remember." Hanyuu still was depressed "Don't think that means that she will make a miracle, Rika you can't keep getting your hopes up, this girl has caused nothing but sadness in previous worlds so this world may not be any different"

"I KNOW THAT!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. I always have to control my anger when near Hanyuu. Just because they can't hear her doesn't mean they can't hear me. I was so angry at Hanyuu to talk down to a girl I have met very few times but she is still a close friend and for Hanyuu to speak of her has if she is already crazy.

"Hauauauau…" Hanyuu was crying now

"I'll have to punish you later…I wonder what I will eat kimchii and maybe some of that wine I found in the main house."

"Hauauauau please Rika no." Hanyuu was begging and jumping up and down

**KYOKO'S POV**

I hope Rika is okay. It is odd for her to yell out in class like that…..

*POUND* *POUND*

I heard jumping for a slight second and looked around and saw no one up from their seat. Then again

*POUND* *POUND*

I was sure it was a little kid jumping and assumed it was a little kid kicking the wall of the school. I blew it off has that and went back to listening to Chie talk. School ended and we all met up for club activity.

"Hey did you guys hear that banging on the walls earlier?" I asked in a joking manner

"No we didn't hear anything." Mion said.

"Yea that never happened, your head must be screwy" Satako said "Now let's get on with the game."

….. Really none of them heard anything that's impossible it was so loud. I thought that I was just going crazy and I sat down to play.

"Today we will play Old Maid and the punishment game is you have to put on the girl's school swimsuit and the kitty ears and tail." Mion passed out the cards and we played. Unfortunately I lost and I put on the outfit

"Now Kyoko you have to wear it all the way home Nipah~" Rika smiled.

"Auauauau Kyoko your so cute." Rena looked insane

"WHAT! I have to walk home dressed like this." I was stunned but went along with it. I walked home and we all talked on the way. Rena tried to grab me several times and take me home. We luckily didn't pass by many people. We talked about the upcoming Cotton Drifting Festival that would actually come this weekend.

"Really I can't wait for that it will be so fun." I was excited for it.

"Oh sorry about this sis but I won't be able to come to the festival with you guys." Shion apparently had something that she had to do. It was sad that we couldn't spend the Festival with Shion. I slept again but another nightmare about Keiichi. I remember this one even more

"Keiichi you have a friend here to visit!" Keiichi's dad yelled and led me to his room. I walked in

"Good Evening Keiichi." I smiled and he returned a fake one to me.

"Good Evening."

"Mion and Rena told me to come visit you." I looked at him "They told me you haven't been feeling well lately. So I came to help you feel better." I opened the lunch box I was carrying. "See I brought little cakes and stuff also some ohagi and little sausages. I thought we could share them with each other." I smiled and I started eating. It was odd Keiichi kept poking his food before he ate it and he chewed it slowly like he was ready to spit it out at any moment.

"Keiichi I didn't put anything in the food I'm not like Rena and Mion." I laughed but he gave me a look of fear.

"You mean Rena…and Mion put something in my food purposely…" Keiichi was very scared

"Yeah but it was just a little pebble like the size of your fingernail." Keiichi's face was now scaring me. It was a face of pure insanity.

"So that's what they told you…. It was just a pebble." His face was very creepy and I was slowly getting closer to him.

"You know what, I think you helped them to try and kill me… What is it you put in the food Kyoko? I'm sure you ate the ones with no poison." I was hurt by his comment. He then picked up the food I made for him and threw it at me. I could feel the icing from the cake hit my face and the stickiness of the ohagi. I then felt a strong force on my arms has I was sitting there blocking the onslaught of food. He kicked me. I took my arms away and I saw Keiichi holding the lunch box and then he bashed me in the head with it. I could feel a trickle of blood run down my face and drip onto my leg. I stood up and rubbed Keiichi's face.

"Keiichi please stop." Then the dream ended like last time. Keiichi's cold hands crushing my neck until it snapped.

I got dressed and spent the day with the club. Night finally came around and the Cotton Drifting Festival was beginning.

"Alright now it's time to start the battle of 6 evils."

"The what?" Me and Keiichi both questioned

"We all play the games has if they were our club games and we all compete to see who is the best." Rena explained. We played games and two people walked up to us. One was a muscular man with a hat and glasses who looked to be about early 30's and a woman with long blonde hair and was carrying around a bag and looked at most her mid 20's. Mion noticed

"Oh hey Mr. Tomitake." Mion and the rest ran over to talk to him. I guess they all know him. I noticed the woman just standing there listening so I went to talk to her.

"Oh hello there I'm guessing your one of Jirou's friends too. " She smiled

"No I just saw all them come over. My name is Kyoko. Aren't you the nurse from the Irie Clinic Ms. Takano right?"

"Yes I'm the nurse." We chatted a little and got into a conversation about the god of Hinimizawa Oyashiro. She seemed to know a lot so I told her about my symptoms and she only said one thing to me

"The curse of Oyashiro" I was scared to hear such words

"What is the curse?"

"The curse is that Oyashiro will strike down all those who break his rules."

"What are the rules?" I was really scared now.

"The rules are… No one is to leave the village ever, No one is to disrespect Oyashiro, No one is to destroy the home of Oyashiro and finally No one is to come into this village ever." The last one was the one that really got me. Did this mean this plague of nightmares, and those weird sounds were made by Oyashiro.

"You know if you want to see Oyashiro I can take you." Takano got serious "Me and Jirou were planning on breaking into the ritual tool shrine. Want to come?"

"Oh um sure I guess." We left during Rika's dance and broke inside. Tomitake waited outside has me and Takano went inside.

"Wow, this is amazing look at all these brutal weapons. Did you know that in the olden times of when this village was called Onigafuchi they would torture victims on these and then slice them open sending their intestines down the river. That's where the Cotton Drifting Festival actually orginates. It used to be called the Intestine Drifting Festival due to Wata meaning both intestine and cotton which is where the term originates. My how I would love to see that Festival go on in modern times. He he he" Takano giggled but all she was doing was freaking me out.

"Hey guys Rika's dance is ending we gotta go." Tomitake yelled quietly into the shrine. Me and Takano rushed out of the shrine.

"Well this was interesting and I would like to speak more about this later Ms. Takano."

"Oh please call me Miyo and also come and see me whenever you feel ill I'll be sure to give you an injection. Remember we never met tonight." I waved goodbye to them and rejoined my friends. We played games some more and then we headed home. I got home and went to sleep. I had a happy day and had so much fun yet the dread of the night still haunted me.

**So there's Chapter 3 please review it would be much apprectiated thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Say yay for Chapter 4. Please for the love please say yay…... at least one person *sniffle***

**Anyway Ryukushi07 owns Higurashi. Kyoko and all the rest not from the anime, manga, or sound novel belong to me.**

I woke up the next morning like any other day since I entered Hinimizawa. Sweet smell of the tress and mountains also the memories of nightmares. I went to school and it went on has a normal day except Mion was missing from class for some reason. It was odd Mion never misses class. Shion was also missing I wonder if something happened. Chie came into the classroom.

"Kyoko Nakamura, you have a visitor at the front."

"Oh okay." I wondered who it was has I walked to the front. When I got there I saw an old man standing there smoking a cigarette. He noticed me and threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Hello Kyoko, my name is Detective Oishii." He walked closer to me. "Would you like to come into my car? Its air conditioned and would be a lot better for a private conversation." I reluctantly accepted and got in.

"So I would like to ask you if you know these people." He handed me three photographs. One was of Mr. Tomitake, another of Ms. Takano and the last one a picture of Shion.

"Why did something happen to them?" I was worried about Shion.

"Yes last night Jirou Tomitake and Shion Sonozaki died." I looked at him like I didn't believe him but he continued. "Also Miyo Takano is believed to have gone missing last night."

"How?" I asked as I felt warm tears run down my face.

"How what?" He looked confused. I raised my voice to a yell and yelled right into his face has tears wet my face.

"HOW DID THEY DIE!" I'm sure her could feel my spit on his face.

"Jirou Tomitake was found with his throat clawed out and his body was covered in bruises and.." I interrupted him

"I DON'T CARE HOW THAT ASSHOLE DIED!" I sounded very inconsiderate but I didn't care "HOW DID SHION DIE!"

"I was getting to that. Shion's mangled body was found in the middle of the road about 10 yards away from Tomitake's body. We believe that she was walking home from Hinimizawa to Okinomiya and was hit by a car." I cried. My friend is dead. One of my friend's is dead.

"Why….why did Shion die?" I could feel the tears just keep running.

"I don't know but we believe it has to do with Oyashiro's curse." I remember Takano mentioned it and its rules.

"But Shion doesn't apply to any of those rules."

"Actually she does, she came to Hinimizawa last year." I was shocked.

"What is Oyashiro's curse?"

"It is an old curse in this village that every year one person dies and another disappears. The first year the leader of the dam construction was lynched to death and mutilated. His right arm is still missing. The second year a couple fell off a cliff and the man's body was found but the woman's is still missing. The third year the Furude shrine priest died of an unknown disease and the wife threw herself into the Onigafuchi swamp. Some of her belongings were found in the swamp but the body hasn't. The fourth year a housewife was beaten to death and her nephew went missing afterwards. Then this year Shion and Tomitake were killed while Takano went missing. Notice anything odd?" I do only one went missing while two died. The detective could tell what I was thinking,

"Wait who went missing in the first year?"

"The first year one of the murderers escaped and hasn't been seen since."

"Then what about this year why did two die?"

"We believe that Shion's death was an accident and not part of the curse. But if she was then that would mean two would disappear. But Oyashiro's curse is just a hoax. I myself believe it is just a event made up by the true murderers so they can get away."

"Who….who do you think is the killer?" I was hesitant to ask but did anyway.

"I believe it to be the three great families. Mainly the Sonozaki family."

"But why the Sonozaki's?"

"Because they all have connections to the deaths. The Sonozaki family despised the dam project and so they killed the leader. Second the Hojo family were dam supporters and were hated by the Sonozaki's. Third the priest of the Furude shrine was seen has a unfit leader of the village. Fourth, the victims were both Hojo's."

"What about this year. WHAT WOULD THEY HAVE AGAINST A MEMBER OF THEIR FAMILY!" I was yelling quite loud.

"Well you see Shion and Mion are twins. In their family the second born twin is supposed to be killed but they didn't kill Shion. I guess with the curse they figured they got the perfect chance."

I couldn't believe it everything he was saying. I wanted to just slash his disgusting face apart. I wanted to scream so loud. I reached for the handle and opened the door letting the hot humid air seep in.

"Don't tell anyone about what I said to you. Especially that Sonozaki girl Mion."

I ignored him and slammed the door. I walked back to class and sat down in my seat. I could hear Rena and Keiichi whisper.

"I wonder what happened to Kyoko, I wonder, I wonder?" Rena started to sway a little.

"I think we should just not talk about it." Keiichi said to Rena. School ended and we didn't have the club activity so I walked home with Keiichi. I remained silent most of the time until Keiichi spoke to me.

"Hey Kyoko what's wrong?" He was worried.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it."

"I hope Mion and Shion come back to school tomorrow." Keiichi yawned and tears ran down my face. "Is there something I said. I'm sorry Kyoko."

"Keiichi….Shion isn't coming back." He looked at me. "She's dead. She was hit by a car last night after the festival was over." Tears kept running down my face and I was making faint noises. Keiichi patted my head roughly. Except all I felt was a tightness around my neck. The cold. I pushed Keiichi over and he fell down onto the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" I couldn't believe what I just said. I usually love feeling Keiichi's hand but not anymore. I saw him rub his head and I turn and ran home with the tears flying onto the ground has I ran. I walked to my room and cried into my pillow. Then I heard something.

"Tap" "Tap"

It sounded like footsteps yet my mom was at the Sonozaki House and my brother was out in Okinomiya.

"Hello is someone there?" I was scared then I heard a faint voice that was all too familiar…

"I'm sorry…."

"Are you Oyashiro? I'm sorry for breaking into your shrine. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." I was bowing down while tears came down my face. I was pretty sure it was Oyashiro. I desecrated the shrine and now she's angry at me. You know I've heard Rika has powers to speak to Oyashiro. Is she the cause of the curse? When angry she sends Oyashiro to attack. I've heard she can speak to the god. But about what. I don't trust Rika and Oyashiro is angry at me. Is Rika also angry that is her shrine so is she pissed about it. Did Rika kill Takano, Tomitake, and Shion. I fall asleep with all these thoughts.

The next morning I head off to school. Again Mion is missing not really much of a surprise. At lunch break I asked to speak to Rika outside.

"Rika can you speak to Oyashiro?" I put it bluntly

"I am Oyashiro's maiden so of course I can why?"

"Did you kill the three this year?"

"What do you mean? You mean Takano and Tomitake's deaths." What how does she know about the deaths they haven't even been made public.

"So I guess you did and what about Shion?"

"Shion is sick I thought." I grab Rika's collar and lift her up.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID! I know you're the one plaguing me with nightmares and also the one who killed everyone this year." I spat on her face and through her down and kicked her.

"I didn't do anything to hurt why would I?"

"Because Tomitake and Takano violated the tool shrine while Shion was a birth right from Satan to the Sonozaki's right?" I kicked her again. Her voice became deeper and she became sterner.

"Believe what you want and die you pitiful piece." She sounded like a god. Is she Oyashiro's vessel?

"Fine Rika I'll play your little game and I won't lose." We walked back to class and Rika made up a stupid excuse for all her bruises. I have to kill her before she kills me. Rika is out to get me. I violated her shrine and she wants revenge. Revenge I won't let you have. School ended and we were let out. Have fun Rika this is your last night.

**Rika's POV**

I was sad at how I treated Kyoko but what else could I say Kyoko was already giving into her disease.

"Hanyuu I will probably die tonight." I told her

"Auauauau Rika your just gonna give up?"

"It doesn't matter Shion is dead."

"Exactly Rika."

"What do you mean."

"Kyoko has broken Rule Y"

"Your right with Kyoko Rule Y was broken. One person was able to shatter a Rule I thought was impossible to break. Instead of just Tomitake and Takano, Shion was added to the deaths. This world may not be my final world but I could unravel the secrets of this eternal June with Kyoko's help…..that is if I don't die tonight."

"Rika we need to try our hardest to find out who killed you in this world. We may never see Kyoko for about another 30 or 40 years."

I went out for a walk late at night and Hanyuu followed me. We talked about how Kyoko could break other rules too. Then a noise and a loud breathing. I turned around.

"Kyoko, so my prediction was right. I've lived long enough to know what will happen. Please Kyoko I'm not trying to hurt you. I need your help more than ever right now." I was very determined sounding and then Kyoko showed herself to me and in her hand a 9-inch Kitchen knife. (Not a butcher knife)

"You think I believe you. How did you know about the fifth year deaths?"

"Kyoko I am Oyashiro's maiden I am the prophet of this village."

"Oyashiro is the one committing these crimes. You're the only one who can speak to Oyashiro right? So why should I believe that you don't tell Oyashiro to kill certain people."

"Kyoko I'm sorry but I guess you are a lost cause. Hanyuu I'm giving up on this world. Kyoko go ahead and do what you will but don't hurt my friends."

"You're not even gonna stop me? Wow this is going to be quite easy now." Kyoko ran up and wrapped a cloth around my mouth. It was most likely Chloroform. I passed out.

**Kyoko's POV**

Rika passed out in my arms. I pulled the knife above my head and was about to strike her neck. I stopped myself though. Rika should suffer because of how much she made the victims of the curse suffer. I took her to the Tool shrine that I violated with Takano. I threw her body down onto the wooden floor in front of the Oyashiro statue. I took one of the torture tools I found sitting on one of the walls. I picked up Rika and tied her to the human shaped wood. There were straps that I used to tie down her arms. I waited an about an hour later Rika woke up.

"So Hanyuu is this how I will die." I noticed her look at the golden statue of Oyashiro.

"Well finally you have awaken. So I guess we can start." I placed the knife at the top on Rika's dress and sliced it open revealing her stomach. I then took the knife and slowly slid it from her wrist to shoulder. She cried out in pain. She was trying to fight back the tears has I did the same to her other arm and legs. The blood seeped out from her wounds. I could see the wood being stained and I heard the blood drip onto the ground.

"My this actually very enjoyable. Hee hee hee." I then stabbed her palm causing her warm blood to splatter on my face

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." I continued to stab her. Rika screamed in excruciating pain.

"AHHH HANYUU PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" She kept screaming and someone was gonna hear us so I cut a piece of her dress and to my dismay gagged her with it so she couldn't scream. I kept piercing her arms and then finally her stomach. Her blood covered my body and my dress was stained red. Rika's muffled screams stopped and I continued the stabbing. I was feeling her blood all over me and I eventually got tired and stopped. Rika was long dead now for the past few minutes I've been stabbing a corpse.

"That's it Rika's dead. Will my nightmares stop? Will the footsteps finally stop? Hmmmmhmhm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and then started to slice Rika's limbs till they fell off. Her body torso and head was just a mangled piece of flesh now. Has I mutilated the body I heard something I shouldn't have

*TAP* *STOMP*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody it has been FOREVER since I updated don't worry I don't plan to stop the story I just had to wait till I got a new laptop since my old one broke but anyway here is the I hope long awaited Chapter 5.

**Higurashi and all its characters belong to Ryukushi07. The only thing I own in this story is Kyoko.**

"Why?" I asked myself "Why am I still hearing those sounds?"

"STOMP" "STOMP"

I picked up the blood soaked knife and pointed it into the darkness and yelled,

"What is it you want Oyashiro! I'm sorry I didn't mean to violate your shrine. Please forgive me." I dropped to the floor in a puddle of Rika's blood crying and begging for Oyashiro's forgiveness yet the stomping continued.

"Are you angry? Do you want more blood? I'll do anything if you just stop! I know I'll sacrifice them to you. The friends I've made. Will that be good enough the blood of my new friends!" I still sat on the ground and looked up to the sky laughing has warm tears ran down my face still. The pounding only got louder from there. I picked myself up and looked around for some clean robes or something so I could change out of this bloody dress, I found a nice white robe in the back of the shrine. I stripped my dress off and used it to wipe the blood off the other parts of my body till there was no red left on my skin. I put my arms in the robe and tied the sash together. Has I did this I stared at the hunks of flesh that were once a little girl's body.

"You know was there a way for me to avoid this outcome and have been happy with you and everyone else?" I asked the corpse but no response. I quickly rushed out of the Saiguden and locked it with the keys that Rika had on her. I ran home. When I got there I slowly slipped inside and went to my room where I threw off the robe and put on my pajamas. I lay in my bed has images of Rika's body rushed into my head has I questioned what I had done. I rose my hand above my head and it was coated in a crimson color has it dripped onto my bed. I blinked and realized it was just an illusion my hands were clean. I slowly felt my eyes droop has I fell asleep.

"No Kyoko why are you doing this to m-" The girl let out a screech of pain has I drove a knife into her hand.

"Scream for me louder!" I laughed has I continued to drive the knife into girl's body.

"Kyoko I thought you were my friend.." The girl stared into my eyes and I stared back and laughed

"Who would want to be friends with you? You monster." I spat in her face has I continued to let the knife glide through her flesh. Seeing her blood soaked skin and hearing her screams of pain excited me too much. This was it the point where I have reached true insanity.

My eyes shot open and I stared at my ceiling. It was all just a dream. I got up and put on a t-shirt and a skirt. As I walked out the door to go to school my mom yelled at me

"Kyoko aren't you going to have some breakfast." I answered coldly

"I'm not hungry." I walked out the door to go to school. When I arrived I saw Rena and Keiichi were already there. Mion was missing again. I met with them and we had small talk has we continued walking to school. We finally arrived and walked into the classroom. It was mildly happy except for one little girl Satoko. I walked straight to my seat already knowing the reason for her depression. Keiichi and Rena got up though to go see what's wrong with her.

"Hey Satoko what's wrong with you toady. Is Rika sick or something? Is that why she's not here?" Keiichi looked around and didn't see any sign of Rika.

"No…..she's not sick..she's missing." Satoko answered quietly has tears formed in her eyes. Rena looked very concerned

"What do you mean missing?" she asked and Satoko responded.

"When we went to bed last night she was there. But this morning when I woke up *sob* Rika was*sob* gone and didn't even leave a note or anything." Satoko broke down and cried while Keiichi grabbed and held her in his arms has she cried into his chest. He rubbed her head has the tears flowed from her eyes. I only looked has Satoko cried. I glared at them as they comforted the little girl. Eventually Chie walked in and had a depressed look on her face.

"Hello everyone. Since Mion and Rika are both out sick today I'll just start class alright so everyone please sit down." Ha out sick. I bet Mion is just at her house discussing stuff about Shion's death and Rika well she's in the shrine probably starting to rot. Class ended and I got up to head home when Keiichi walked over to me.

"Hey Kyoko would you like to walk home with us?"

"Sure." I answered "Do you know what the village is going to do about Rika's sudden disappearance after the festival?" I asked them has we walked home. They told me to be quiet has Satoko was mwalking with us because she was going to stay at Rena's for now due to her not wanting to be alone. We walked all the way to Rena's and said goodbye to the two. After that it was only me and Keiichi has we walked home.

"Keiichi I'm sorry for yelling at you before."

"Oh its fine. I'm sorry for patting you when you were uncomfortably."

"No it's not that. I actually really enjoy it when you rub my head. Would you rub it right now?" I looked at him and he put his hand on my head and petted it roughly like always. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew what this feeling was in my heart. I love him, I love Keiichi. But who cares because who could ever love a monster like me. Especially when I have a need for bloodshed again.


End file.
